Te Lo Ganaste
by Michelle Anders
Summary: A veces, por mucho que intentes sacarte a alguien de la cabeza, simplemente no funciona. A veces, eso sólo empeora la situación. Y menos si la ves todos los días y convives con ella. Mi "inquebrantable" barrera de relaciones amorosas había sido traspasada. Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo? One-Shot.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como siempre, mis mejores deseos para cada uno de ustedes.

La canción de esta historia es _"Earned It"_ de The Weeknd. Es una hermosa pieza del soundtrack de _Fifty Shades Of Grey_.

Está historia se me vino a la mente mucho después de que escuché la canción. Me la imaginaba con otros personajes, pero vi "Misión Tokio" y me gustó para este par.

_Disclaimer:_ _Ni "Los Jóvenes Titanes" ni la canción "Earned It" de The Weeknd me pertenecen._

* * *

_"Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza."_ \- Anónimo

* * *

A veces, por mucho que intentes sacarte a alguien de la cabeza, simplemente no funciona. A veces, eso sólo empeora la situación.

Y menos si la ves todos los días y convives con ella.

Yo estaba negado a cualquier relación pasada la amistad. Bruce me había instruido de esa manera haciéndome ver que entre menos personas relacionadas conmigo, todo sería más fácil.

Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe.

Después de mi pelea con él, llegué a Jump con la mentalidad cerrada. Nunca me pasó por la cabeza el formar un equipo con alguien mitad robot, mitad hombre, con una mitad demonio, mitad humana, un cambiaforma y mucho menos con la alienígena que a su llegada a la Tierra causó destrucciones masivas por toda la ciudad. Mi idea era quedarme en solitario, pero el destino tenía otra cosa planeada. Y vaya que la tenía.

Al lanzarnos al ataque, me di cuenta que nuestros movimientos, sin ser ensayados, eran buenos: Cyborg usaba su cañón mientras era cargado por Chico Bestia, Starfire tenía sus _starbolts_ combinados con su agilidad y vuelo, mientras que Raven usaba sus poderes telepáticos para manipular cosas y tenerlas como armas. Cuando la lucha terminó, me di cuenta que quizás el formar un equipo no estaría mal. Este tipo de relaciones tampoco son las favoritas de mi mentor porque eventualmente se convertirían en amistad, pero no me importaba.

Fui elegido líder de los Jóvenes Titanes: cinco adolescentes con súper poderes y habilidades únicas dispuestos a salvar a la ciudad de todo aquél que quisiera hacerle mal.

Al principio me costó un poco abrirme con mis nuevos compañeros/amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo, logré hacerlo. Mi nuevo entorno también me afectó de forma positiva. Jump City era mucho más tranquila que Gotham, así que mis niveles de estrés bajaron. Además, tenía un poco más de tiempo para poder ir viendo las personalidades de Raven, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

En esta nueva familia me relacioné con todos de forma distinta. Mis primeras conversaciones con Chico Bestia eran un poco castrantes. Tuve que decirle una infinidad de veces que dejara de llamarme 'Señor'. Él, en algunas ocasiones, llegaba a contarme de sus 'malévolos planes' hacia Cyborg, con quien se llevaba mejor. Entre los dos algún día van a llegar a hacer que pierda la cabeza. También aprendí que era vegetariano, estremeciéndose mientras pensaba lo que era el comer alguno de los animales en los que se transformaba.

Con Cyborg chocaba a veces. Su mutado deseo de ser líder del equipo hacía que en ciertas ocasiones se pusiera a la defensiva, pero al pasar el tiempo se tranquilizaba. Sus conocimientos en ingeniería y computación fue lo que me hicieron iniciar las primeras pláticas a solas que tuvimos. Compartíamos información y hacíamos chistes de lo que pasaba en el día o hablábamos sobre comida. Dios, ese hombre podía comer más de lo que yo hubiera pensado.

Raven fue un caso distinto. Ella claramente era el miembro más misterioso y cerrado del equipo, así que nuestra relación fue yendo de poco en poco. Teníamos nuestras pláticas cortas sobre lo que pasaba en la ciudad o alguna tontería causada por Chico Bestia que a ambos nos fastidiaba. Es realmente bueno tener a alguien con una personalidad como la tuya cerca.

Y finalmente, Starfire.

La alienígena residente del equipo fue la primera en ser mi amiga. De alguna forma, ella me designó como su maestro de las costumbres terrestres. Nunca he tenido problema con eso. Ella me preguntaba y yo simplemente le explicaba. Con ella me la pasaba gran parte del día y la plática nunca se terminaba, nuestros rostros con sonrisas iguales mientras conversábamos.

Ahí fue cuando lo detecté. Mis malditas hormonas me lo decían.

Estaba sintiendo una ligera atracción hacia mi mejor amiga.

Malditas hormonas.

En un principio sólo creía que era de forma física y que su cuerpo era lo que me llamaba. ¿A quién puedo culpar? En ese entonces era un idiota de 15 años con una amiga hermosa y voluptuosa con quien tenía una buena relación. Además, era un hecho que tenía algo por las pelirrojas. Siempre las había encontrado más atractivas que las demás y Starfire no era una excepción.

Llegué a frustrarme un poco al darme cuenta que mientras pasaba el tiempo, la forma en que veía a Starfire era diferente. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía verla como veía a Raven? Con ella también me llevaba bien y no tenía que sentirme nervioso a su alrededor, mientras que con Star me sentía... raro. Algo totalmente diferente.

Además, ella me trataba diferente.

Me encantaba estar con ella: ver su gran asombro por la cosa más mínima que pueda existir en la Tierra, explicarle cosas, su risa, la forma en que me contaba lo que le pasaba en el día... Dios, hasta disfrutaba cuando agarraba su frasco de mostaza y lo bebiera como si fuera el último, aunque en veces me pareciera un poco repugnante.

Su personalidad hacía que hasta Raven sonriera de vez en cuando.

Esos pequeños e inesperados detalles, como en los ella iba a mi habitación a sacarme de ahí para relajarme un rato, hacían que sonriera detrás de la puerta que cerraba en su cara. Su intención era lo que realmente importaba. O también había esas ocasiones en las que ella lograba su cometido y nos íbamos a cenar a algún lado o simplemente al techo, nuestro punto de reunión favorito. Por lo general esperábamos hasta que se metiera el sol para mirar el atardecer, y claro, observar las estrellas. Si no era en la tarde, también íbamos a veces en las mañanas a recibir al sol, sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Starfire sabía justo cómo ser inesperada pero a la vez oportuna.

Todo empeoró cuando empecé a tener sueños sexuales con ella. En mi mente ella a veces era quien empezaba; un nuevo lado de Starfire que nunca me imaginé llegar a ver. Me acercaba lo más que podía a ella y le besaba el cuello, dejando casi siempre un chupetón. Ella me revolvía el cabello, clamando que me quería a mí y a nadie más. Eso hacía que me extasiara. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos juntos, a un mismo ritmo, sin parar…

Y otras fantasías que tenía en mi cabeza.

No eran tan frecuentes ese tipo de sueños, pero cuando pasaban, tenía que lavar mis bóxers personalmente.

En otros sueños, Starfire me llamaba hasta su sitio y yo iba como un niño por su dulce, alegre y ansioso por llegar con ella. La miraba a los ojos y le decía cuánto disfrutaba de su presencia, a la vez en que la tomaba de las manos y ella me sonreía, de esa forma especial en que Starfire me dedica cada una de sus sonrisas. Pido a todos los dioses que nunca me haya visto en la realidad con la cara de idiota que ponía en mis sueños.

Llegó un momento en el que me quise alejar un poco de ella, encerrándome en la seguridad de mi cuarto, pero hallé eso imposible. Justamente en ese periodo de tiempo, fue cuando Terra decidió traicionarnos y no tuve tiempo para pensar sobre mi situación.

Un día _"Wicked Scary 3"_ llegó a las salas del cine de la ciudad y Chico Bestia no dejó de molestar a cada uno de nosotros para poder ir a verla. Él no podía contener su emoción y como no había habido actividad criminal durante el día, los dejé ir. Yo me quise quedar, diciendo que tenía mucho papeleo por hacer.

Mentira.

Pero una mentira piadosa no le hace daño a nadie.

Justo hacía unos cuantos días que habíamos regresado de Tamaran. Este corto viaje me hizo reflexionar mucho. Mis acciones dejaban mucho de qué hablar, tanto que Cyborg y Chico Bestia dedujeron mis celos hacia esa bola de mucosidad, cosa que no iba a admitir. ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

Al saber que Starfire iba a regresar con nosotros, sentí una felicidad interna muy grande; una persona muy apreciada no se iría de mi vida.

La tenía tanto en la cabeza que tenía miedo que esto fuera una obsesión y no sentimientos reales por mi pelirroja amiga. Negaba que fuera algo verdadero, que sólo era algo pasajero y que no debería de tener gran relevancia, pero todos los hechos apuntaban lo contrario. Se me hacía muy complicado admitirlo, pero me gustaba Starfire, y apenas estaba confirmando eso.

¿En qué te habías metido, Grayson? ¡Mierda!

Quizá todo el mundo ya lo sabía y mi lento cerebro apenas estaba procesando la información. Mi "inquebrantable" barrera de relaciones amorosas había sido destruida.

Pero, ¿cómo jodidos la había pasado? ¿Cómo le hizo?

El tiempo transcurrió y muchas cosas pasaron, como cuando nos quedamos varados en ese planeta desconocido y en donde casi admito mis sentimientos por ella, situación originada por un comentario cortesía del bromista cibernético de la casa, o como cuando fui en búsqueda de Raven y le di un abrazo consolador, con este diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Antes de partir, nos miramos a los ojos y después me puse en marcha.

Para entonces, todavía seguía negando la posibilidad de una relación más allá de la amistad. Ya no negaba el sentimiento, pero sí el dar otro paso en la relación. Tanto Starfire como yo sabíamos que una relación amorosa es peligrosa en nuestro campo de trabajo. Alguien podría aprovecharse y tomar a uno de los dos para atrapar al otro, y aunque ambos fuéramos capaces de defendernos solos, siempre va a haber esa pequeña preocupación por el otro.

No podíamos ser más que héroes. No podíamos ser más que amigos.

Fue hasta esa tarde-noche en Tokio en donde me puse a pensar si realmente podíamos ser más. El estar con ella cada vez se me hacía más necesario. Era casi una urgencia. La tensión sexual entre nosotros me estaba volviendo loco. Ambos sentíamos algo mutuo, estaba más que claro. Después de haber estado todo el día juntos y haberla abruptamente rechazado aclamando que sólo podía ser un héroe, me fui al techo de otro edificio a pensar.

Starfire me quería, en todos los aspectos.

Por un instante me pregunté, '¿por qué yo?' -esto es algo que todavía no me termino de aclarar- pero descubrí que la respuesta era simple: me tenía más confianza. Así empezó nuestra amistad. Quizá porque fui yo quien le quitó las gigantes esposas cuando llegó a la Tierra... o quizá sólo se fijó en mí.

Soy un maldito bastardo suertudo.

Cuando fui a ayudarla a salir de esa mancha gigante de tinta esa noche, me di cuenta que si tenía las agallas suficientes para enfrentarme a cualquier peligro, no tendría que comportarme como un cobarde frente a la chica que me traía dando vueltas con el dedo. Al removerle la tinta de su rostro, entré en un breve trance, asombrado de cómo una persona tan fuerte como ella puede ser tan frágil a la vez. Sentí cómo sus ojos buscaban penetrar la máscara, tratando de encontrar tras de ella mi mirada. Y ahí fue donde perdí la conciencia.

Estaba a punto de romper la regla.

Y no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Uno de mis grandes miedos es en convertirme en alguien como Bruce: cerrado, con pocas relaciones, enfrascado en su trabajo y claramente, una vida amorosa casi nula. Y realmente creo que él tampoco quiere que me transforme como él. Al darme la independencia, me dio la llave para encontrar mi camino y formar mi propio nombre. En cierta forma me sigo pareciendo a él, pero nunca seremos iguales.

Cuando la besé, me pregunté ¿por qué demonios me había tardado tanto en admitirlo? Se sentía tan bien haber sacado esa presión que por un tiempo me estaba molestando. Escuché a Cyborg decir a lo lejos, 'Ya era hora,' y la verdad, estaba en lo correcto. Sonreí, reflejando esa mirada de felicidad que ella emanaba.

Regresando a la cuestionante principal: ¿cómo lo hizo?

Me tomó tiempo descifrarlo, pero finalmente encontré la respuesta: simplemente siendo Starfire. Aquella persona que nunca pude sacar de mi cabeza por más que quise; quien me sacaba en contra de mi voluntad de mi oficina para tener unos momentos de relajación. Aquella persona que sonreía en todo momento, balanceando mi oscura y triste personalidad; quien creyó en mí hasta cuando yo no creía en mí mismo. Pero sobre todo, aquella persona que me hizo ver que la vida era más que sólo buscar pistas y capturar villanos.

Te ganaste a este pobre imbécil, Starfire. Te lo ganaste.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? Díganmelo en un review o si gustan, en un MP. Marquen los errores que vean y los corregiré. Si es en la narración, simplemente seguiré practicando. El punto de vista masculino es complicado para mí, así que debe haber cosas que no suenen como Robin.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

_Believe in yourself._

**\- M.A.**


End file.
